A Memento of My Mother's
by Mystery of the Emblem
Summary: A simple question from Prince Siegbert leads Laslow to speak of his mother, and to realize he might have something in common with the young prince.


**I have always loved the cute little detail of Laslow wearing one of his mother's chains, and thinking on it one day, this idea came to me. At first, I thought of him talking to Xander about it, but Siegbert really worked better the more I thought of it.**

* * *

A faint tinkling sound had always followed Laslow through Castle Krakenburg, and even around the country of Nohr. Sometimes, he forgot about the sound, and other times when it seems so much louder than simple thin links of metal hitting metal. Though he served the king, he often found himself working closely with many members of the royal family. At the moment, he had been tasked with a simple errand from Prince Leo.

As he walked down the halls, humming a little to himself, the faint noise was far from from his mind but never from his heart.

He stopped at his destination and knocked at the door. At first, he received no answer. His smile faded slightly, but before he could knock again, he heard a soft voice call for him to enter.

"Good morning, Prince Siegbert," he called as he entered the prince's chambers. "Your uncle asked if I were to come this way to bring this to you." He held out the book he had with him.

The young prince looked up from his desk, which was heaped with piles of scrolls, a stack of books, and a small bag of sweets. "Oh, thank you, Laslow. I asked Uncle Leo for it last night, but I didn't expect him to lend it to me so quickly." He pushed himself up from his chair and met Laslow halfway across the room. He held out his hand, but did not immediately take the offered book.

"Prince Siegbert?" Laslow felt uncomfortable under the young prince's gaze. Of course, he often found himself feeling shy under _anyone's_ stare. "Do I have something on my face?" His hand went to his cheek as he wondered how he could have gotten anything on his face without knowing.

"Laslow, why... never mind. It isn't my business." Siegbert took the book, but it was Laslow's turn to hesitate.

"Go ahead," he told the young royal.

"No, it's silly... and probably rather personal for you." Siegbert returned to his desk to place the book there.

"I won't laugh," Laslow promised.

Siegbert took his time at his desk, then sighed and said, "Well, I was curious about why you're always touching that chain you wear."

Laslow was confused for a moment, but then he looked down. His fingers had been caressing the small silver chain, and he had not even realized it. He felt himself blush, but he also laughed off the young man's curiosity. "It is personal, and rather special to me. It is a memento of my mother. She was a dancer, you see, and she had dozens of little chains like this one."

"I should have realized your mother was a dancer!" His father's retainer had often slipped away for dance practice, or mentioned he felt he had not had enough practice in a day. It should have made sense that dancing was something that ran in his family.

Though Laslow seemed embarrassed, there was also pride in his voice as he spoke of her. "Yes, she taught me many of the dances I know. It was something she and I could both share."

"Surely you must be very talented." As Siegbert said that, he realized he had never seen Laslow dance. Had anyone? He did know his father occasionally thought that Laslow's dancing must be a lie, and he was running off to flirt with the maids in town instead of doing his duties.

Laslow laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "I wouldn't say _talented_." It was part of the reason he practiced so. "I'll never be nearly as good as my mother." He unconsciously touched the chain again. "She was incredible, even though she was always too shy when it came to performing."

"How can a dancer be shy?"

Laslow shook his head. Even he didn't have a proper answer, as _he_ was often too timid to dance in front of people, even if he knew they would not judge him. "I... never really asked her how she got through each performance. She was even afraid to dance in front of my father! She was always so red in the face after each performance, and most people just assumed it was because of how demanding her routines were."

Though Laslow seemed happy, Siegbert hurried to apologize for broaching the subject. "I'm sorry if I brought up any bad memories, Laslow."

"Huh? Why would you think that?"

"It's just that you keep using the past tense, so I assumed..." Siegbert trailed off, completely embarrassed. It would have been best if he had left the question alone. Laslow touching the small chain he wore on his belt hurt no one. His curiosity had won, but he felt terrible.

"Please don't be upset, Your Grace! I only recalled the happier times while speaking with you." That was a lie, and Laslow had hoped that Siegbert did not realize it. The only bad memory that came to him on occasion when he did think of her was leaving his mother.

He could not have left her without saying anything. It would have torn away at his very being to leave her without a word. While Odin and Severa waited, he sought a private word with his shy, gentle mother, Olivia. Both of them knew that the children could not stay, for it would raise questions as their infant selves grew up alongside their future selves.

It was like she knew why he had come. Her eyes swam with tears as she threw her arms around his neck. He did not want to let go, either, as it was likely to be the last time he ever saw his mother, even though she was not truly _his_ mother. She was a different version of his mother, saved from an awful death along with the rest of his friends' parents due to their attempts to save the past.

She had been the one to finally release him, only to remove one of her many chains and secure it to his clothes. She had then kissed his cheek and watched him depart.

It was not something he could explain, changing the past and leaving the mother that was not _his_ mother.

Or was it?

Laslow stared at Siegbert before he realized that there was someone else, other than Odin and Selena, who _could_ understand. The young prince of Nohr, who had only been born somewhat recently, towered over him as a teenager. A young boy who should, by all accounts, be propped on his mother's hip but instead could easily pick _her_ up. His short time in the Deeprealms had turned an infant into a nearly grown man in such a short time! Though passing many years in the Deeprealms were not exactly the same as returning from a horrid future to prevent it from happening, and sparing their parents and young selves the same fate they had also endured, it had never truly occurred to Laslow until that moment that the children born during the war between Hoshido and Nohr shared something similar to themselves.

Nonetheless, Laslow still felt as though he could not share that bit of common ground with Siegbert. If he did, he knew Xander would be even more determined to find out who he was and where he had truly come from.

"Laslow?" Siegbert's voice broke through his thoughts. Laslow shook his head and clear it and smiled.

"Ah, sorry, just gathering wool I suppose! Well, I'd better let you return to your studies. I'm sure your father has plenty of things for me to do as well!"

Siegbert chuckled and agreed that there was plenty to do to keep Laslow busy. He thanked him again for the book, then surprised Laslow when he said, "Perhaps if we both are not as busy as we are, you could tell me more of your mother." Before Laslow could question the request, Siegbert added, "You were so pleased to talk about her, and you sounded very proud of where you come from. You're quite the mystery to us, Laslow."

"I... I'll have to do that, Prince Siegbert," Laslow agreed. He left with a quick wave and quietly pulled the door shut behind him. As he began the long walk back to the throne room to see if he was needed, he began to hum again, accompanied by the merry tinkling of the chain on his hip.


End file.
